I'm a Ghost
by xChibi Okami
Summary: Two wandering spirits stuck on earth. They were kidnapped, raped, and killed by one serial killer. Two Spirits. Two Teenagers. One Killer. One Cold Case. Explore the adventure of sending two spirits to heaven. I'm a Ghost.
1. Chapter 1

_02:12:01 AM PST March 31, 2006_

_Dear Mom,_

_ I hadn't spoken to you for some quite time now huh? Well mom you aren't missing much except the fact that I met two new people. Yes, two new people and Skylar seemed to not get along with them. I thought Skylar would be into the girl instead of acting like having a brother- sister complex with me just to protect me from boys. You know what else is strange mom? My world flipped upside down when they told me something I couldn't believe...

* * *

_

_03:45:13 PM PST March 24, 2006_

I ran through the corridors with my best friend/brother holding my hand. We ran and ran. "The Chase incest siblings are heading over there!" A shout came.

"This is all _your_ fault!" I shouted at my brother.

"Not my fault that almost all the boys were after you!" He shouted back to me. He grabbed my wrist and made me take a jerked turn into the library. When we ran in, we ran into the cursed aisle of that place; molester lane.

I grabbed onto my brother, "Why here of all places?" I whispered into his chest.

"No one will look here." He whispered back.

"But Skylar, this place gives me the creeps. Reports say that two kids were murdered in this place by someone, who comes by here." I whispered to my brother, Skylar.

"Don't worry, your big bro Skylar will take care of that creep so that he won't get near you." Skylar grinned at me.

I was about to open my mouth when all of a sudden I heard giggling. I looked around and saw Skylar looking around also, "You hear that?" I asked.

"Yea, sounded like a girl giggling then a faint guy shouting." He replied holding onto my hand. We looked around and went to a spot where you would feel like someone was watching you.

"Whos here?" I called out.

"Hey Thal, looks like theres people willing to come visit." A boy with startling green eyes suddenly appeared in front of our eyes. I gripped onto Skylar's jacket and we covered each others mouth keeping us from screaming.

"I think the boy looks kinda cute, but doesn't reach my standard. He looks more of my brother figure then boyfriend material," A girl with the same colored eyes as Skylar appeared beside the boy.

"Hey!" Skylar shouted/whispered, "I could be so boyfriend material little girl infact I got girls swarming around my door all day." Skylar scoffed.

"Shh!" The librarian looked at our aisle, but didn't come close. Skylar looked at her and pointed it at the two in front of us, but the last didn't seem to notice them.

"You're an idiot," The girl commented. I looked at her blinking, but she only giggled at the confuse expression I was giving away.

"Before we explain who, or what we are. Let us introduce ourselves to you weirdos," The boy laughed before opening his mouth once again, "I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy for short." Percy introduced himself.

"I'm Thalia Grace, and I'm way much older then Percy almost like Romeo over here." Thalia giggled pointing at Skylar.

Skylar rolled his eyes, "I'm Skylar Chase and this is my sister, Annabeth Chase." He introduced us. I punched him for not letting me speak,but he gave me a apologetic look.

Thalia giggled, "Well where do we start?" She questioned looking at Percy.

He sighed looking at the window, "We were murdered and killed in this school we were about to attend. Our killer is still roaming around because our murder case became a cold case now." Percy explained slightly.

"Not so much detailed there Percy, but yes we were killed by Saul Blofis. Saul was Percy's step father before his mother re-married his brother, Paul Blofis." Thalia added.

"Let me get this straight," I spoke up before continuing, "You two were raped and murdered by Saul Blofis, Percy's ex step-dad and a bisexual freak, who is still on the loose. Because no criminal organization could catch or either find Saul, your case became cold?" I explained.

"Pretty much." Percy shrugged.

"So what are you two?" Skylar questioned eying Thalia.

They looked at each other in unison before responding, "We're wandering spirits, or more likely haunting ghost."

* * *

_that they were ghost. Skylar and I met Thalia and Percy, two wandering spirits who can't seem to leave this earth for hell or heaven. I wish I could explain more, but dad is coming! I'll explain more about my new strange friends tomorrow! I miss you mom_

_-Annabeth Chase_

**

* * *

Just came with the idea...so um yea of course its crappy, but I wanted to write it out! I thought it would be interesting. This is part of the _I'm a_ series I might start up. Oh yes this was written out of boredom!**

**Setting: 2006-2011. Not following after I'm a Mute different story plot line, but same antagonist (Saul)  
**

**Summary: Percy and Thalia were both killed by the same killer, Saul Blofis. They are stuck in this world not able to go to hell nor heaven without clearing their murder case. Skylar and Annabeth happened to be the ones going to help these two escape. Lets follow this misshapen adventure full of romance and twist.**

**Characters Gone: Athena (hospitalized [Sick])**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

**All these chapters are basically in Annabeth's P.O.V**

**WARNING: VERY VERY VERY CRAPPY**

**P.S THE REASON WHY SKYLAR AND ANNABETH AREN'T SCARED IS BECAUSE WELL THEY SEEN WORSE, BUT THEN again SEEING GHOST IS SCARY...**

**P.S.S THIS DOESN'T FOLLOW THE CLIFFY AT CHAPTER 1 BECAUSE WELL THEY'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING AS THE STORY PROGRESSES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**WARNING: GOING TO BE CRAPPY DID IT WHEN I WAS TIRED  
**

* * *

_03:10:05 AM PST April 8, 2006_

_Mom! Something strange happened! I mean seriously weird! Skylar didn't bother to show up to class and rarely shows me sign of affection like he would always do! It was like he was distracted! It started on Friday!_

* * *

_02:14:11 PM PST April 7, 2006_

I sat in study hall getting all heart filled eyes from boys. I sighed while looking from the boys to the door, "Where are you.." I whispered. _Skylar Chase! Why aren't you here!_

"Sorry, I'm late." We all heard a voice. We looked up to see Skylar giving a late slip to the teacher before he headed over to my table. He sat down beside me and opened his text book for chemistry.

"Hey," I called out whispering to him. He turned his head towards me, "Where were you?" I asked a little confused. He shrugged.

"With Thalia and Percy," He replied looking bored at his book, "the aisle has a interesting book about Greek Gods ya know?" He spoke in a casual voice.

"I haven't seen them since the first time we saw them." I whispered to him. I looked back and saw almost all the boys glaring daggers at Skylar.

"They told me they will only appear on Fridays, but the 31st of March they were busy trying to solve something I suppose," Skylar replied trying to be all cool, "but the reason I was late is because I actually found a book that was hidden quite clever in the shelves of that aisle."

"Which was?" I asked. He pulled his black Jansport backpack on top of the table and pulled something out of it. I took the book from him and it was covered in plastic.

"A book. I put it in plastic because there was blood stains and it was kinda hollow." He explained. He moved the plastic a bit so I can see the title, The Boy Who Cried Wolf

"This kind of book was hollow?" I questioned. He nodded and I giggled silently, "you read to much books about Zeus then. This book is for children of course its suppose to have a few pages." I explained.

He stood up grabbing my hand. I grabbed my textbook before I could drop it, "Whats your face! We're going outside cause we're having a sibling disagreement and you don't wanna hear us!" He exclaimed dragging me out of class.

"Mr and Ms Chase!" The teacher, Mrs. Coca, shouted. When she was able to get out of the door, Skylar and me were behind a wall.

When we didn't hear the footsteps, he started to lead me towards the library, "The book, I looked inside and found a rusted old knife. I don't know how the officers missed it." He sighed.

"You're acting different Skylar." I said taking his hand. He only looked at me and shrugged with a small smile. I kinda worried about him, but shrugged it off.

We got into the library with the librarian out of sight. We went to aisle thirteen and went to the back end of it. I whistled and two figures appeared, "Yo." Percy greeted.

"I can't believe they are immune to this." Thalia sighed. She glared at Skylar, who only shrugged. I nervously laughed.

"We were scared like when we first saw you," I whispered. She looked at me with a smile, "anyways Skylar found something, and I don't think it relates to learning."

Skylar took out another plastic and pulled out the book. He opened it and out comes the knife, "I ain't going back to my past." Percy spoke bluntly disappearing on sight.

"He has issues, but yea," Thalia whispered. She pointed at the knife and then to the book shelf, "Saul took us to this place and before we knew it he tossed us a empty book." She explained.

"Come with me you two," Skylar demanded putting the knife back in the book and putting the book into the plastic and the plastic into his bag. We followed him, or well I followed him and Thalia just floated by us.

Skylar sat on the librarian's chair and went on the computer, "Wheres the librarian?" I questioned.

"The Stoll brothers and I went here earlier and we tied her up in the back room. Don't worry we knocked her out." Skylar explained typing on the computer.

"The Cold Case Blofis Murder?" I recited the words he typed in. He pressed enter and all of a sudden we get all these searches up saying either 'Is he loose?' or 'Were the two kids identity released?'

Skylar pointed at the message, "I'm going to this dude and make sure that he is dead, or put in jail for a million of years!" Skylar exclaimed. I stumbled back into a wall at his aggressiveness.

"Why?" Thalia questioned looking straight at Skylar in the eye with a cold glare, "I have a reason same for Percy, but how about you?"

"He killed my sister! He killed my sister in front of my eyes and forced me to taste her damn blood and just made me drag her body!" He exclaimed tears filling his eyes, "I want my damn sister back, but she was a victim of this man!"

I walked over to Skylar and held him in a hug, "Percy!" Thalia exclaimed. Percy came out of the wall and looked over at Skylar and me.

"What?"

"You were killed first, but have you seen him before?" Thalia asked pointing at Skylar. He looked closely at Skylar and nodded, "Was he with a girl?"

"Yea, and that girl would be you." Percy replied standing beside me. Skylar and Thalia looked at each other glaring before one of them spoke.

"Fuck no." They spoke.

* * *

**CRAPPY CRAPPY CRAPYY -STOMPS ON COMPUTER- I FAIL AS A WRITER -whimpers in emo corner- **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haven't updated this story in a while! Sorry I've been busy and then this writers block got me . I apologize!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**WARNING: CRAPPY BECAUSE OF TIREDNESS!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

* * *

_04:14:23 A.M PST April 15,2006_

_We found out about Skylar and Thalia being siblings a week ago..Now this is time where I get to know more about Thalia and Percy, mom...And let me to you...IT WAS STRANGE!_

* * *

_03:25:10 P.M PST April 14,2006_

"Blah Blah Blah thats all I hear from your ghostly mouth!" Skylar exclaimed while leaning against a door.

"Well all I hear from you is how much you think Annabeth is hot!" Thalia shouted while getting at Skylar's face. He rolled his eyes while going through his chemistry book.

"Can't believe I'm related to you," he spoke softly biting the end of his pen, "and here I was actually wanting revenge."

"Oh well I didn't quite notice you almost crying over me!" Thalia exclaimed.

"I wonder how long this bickering will last." I questioned.

"It can go on for all we know, but who knows they can tire themselves out like on Wednesday." Percy laughed while sitting beside me. I giggled while trying to focus on studying.

"True and Skylar can have lots of energy, but he chooses to be lazy," I giggled while writing down notes for History, "so this has been pestering me, but how come your silent all the time?" I asked.

"I just don't like talking much since I was alive. I was probably like five years old when he killed me, but you lose track of time I guess." Percy replied while leaning against me sort of.

I heard a whistle like a owner calling a dog, "Yo Kelp for Brain no physical contact with my step sister or I will kill you a second time." Skylar called out.

"Sorry sir." Percy replied almost like a gentlemen.

Skylar just shrugged before going back to studying while arguing with Thalia about random things almost like siblings, "Don't worry about him. We have this sibling complex going on." I explained.

"Isn't that sort of disturbing?" He asked me.

"Yea it is, but it looks like Skylar can always have a sibling complex." I pointed out. Skylar and Thalia were close to each others faces smirking at each others like a challenge.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Percy asked.

"Yea, but this is only for my protection. He is like the best oldest brother I can actually have yet he can also be disturbing." I giggled.

"Really? I only had a young half brother. He stood out, but thats what makes him quite unique." Percy smiled. I blushed faintly before looking at my notes.

"Out of curiosity, but do you have disorders when you were alive?" I asked.

"Yea, me and Thalia both have ADHD and dyslexia," Percy replied sighing, "you probably think I'm a freak huh?"

"Dude," Skylar called out while his arm rested behind the empty chair beside him, "we have the same disorder as you and the she beast." he laughed.

"Hey! Your lucky I can't punch you!" Thalia whined while failing to punch him. I only giggled while twirling my hair in my finger.

I giggled, "Why can't you two get along? You're siblings after all." I asked with a small smile.

"Because she impossible." Skylar replied biting his pencil.

"Because I was raised to hate men by my cousin." Thalia replied rolling her eyes. I giggled while looking Percy. He smiled at me and I could somehow imagine him with skin and flesh.

"Sounds like Artemis and her hunters from Greek mythology." I spoke while writing down more notes onto my paper.

"Strangely enough my cousin was named after Artemis." Thalia smirked while floating in the air around Skylar.

"So are you two full of Greek Mythology or something?" Skylar asked a little curious.

"Yea," Percy replied while leaning against me, "I'm like a Son of Poseidon while Thalia is a hunter of Artemis." he explained.

"Whoa that is cool!" I exclaimed with a big smile, "Skylar says I'm like a Daughter of Athena while he is supposedly the Son of Zeus." I laughed while Skylar received a text.

"Its strange on how we have the same thing in common," Thalia smiled while looking at Skylar, "oh text message from a girl?"

"Yes, my step mom. Annabeth we have to get home to take care of Bobby and Matt." Skylar called packing up his things. I nodded packing my things up also.

"We'll see you two tomorrow alright?" I called out.

"Yes ma'am!" Thalia and Percy laughed while watching us leave. I turned around and waved before giving Percy a wink and a small air kiss before he vanished.

"Pfft stop hitting on him." Skylar laughed putting a arm around my shoulder while we walked back to our house.

* * *

_You see mom? We have the same kind of hobbies and we all think we are demigods...I wonder if this friendship will last and I wonder if Skylar will be able to avenge their death? Wait if he does...do they disappear? I sure hope not..._

* * *

**Crappy? Yes. Review? Yes. I didn't know what I was writing so yea...anyways...yea got nothing to say except review!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami.**


	4. Letter to You

Hey Readers, (Please do read this)

It's been a long time now hasn't it? Have you all been waiting patiently for a new chapter from me or perhaps my infamous trademark of uploading a new story? Well I finally cleared my thoughts and living off on the momentum that I recently gained. If you've checked my profile and noticed that I did put 'slowly returning' well it's true. I am coming up with many new ideas for my stories and sadly I am deciding if I should redo them with a clean new start. I want all my readers to notice this so I'll be uploading this letter on all the stories that are in progress and are important to my readers. But I want to point out some things..

As you can see just by this letter that my grammar still hasn't improved well..I tried my best to improve it, but it can't be helped I'm just naturally horrible in grammar! Though my grammar is horrible, I'll be sure to always double, triple, infinitely check/reread my chapters for now on and I'll be sure to get a schedule up because I'm also writing for another story. I'm so horrible with my creative mind and not saving stories le sigh. A schedule will be posted up on my new profile layout where I'll have everything up and going soon, but not yet since I have not returned from my complete haitus status.

The second thing I would like to point out is how much I miss everyone. I miss my readers and I love it when you guys are still reading my stories and leaving me awesome reviews still. You guys are the most amazing people ever! Everyone keeps my spirits high in writing when I'm down and I'm always happy to read your thoughts even if they are flames. I'm also taking everyones' ideas into thought and they might be displayed once I come back ya know? I love everyone here and thank you for supporting me on my author dream.

Third point is that when I do comeback … I'll still be busy. It's summer vacation for me right now, but I'll be taking college classes for the entire month of June. Not to mention in July I'll be jumping around from many different projects because I like to test myself. Also I like to mention that I am into k-pop so my mind will be all over the place with writing, k-pop life, my personal life, and dealing with my (maybe) sleeping disorders and bipolar order. I like to be back completely like I used to be, but with all my stuff going on I don't think it'll happen that is why Okami will soon put up a schedule. If you are into my stories and like to know when I'll update that story starting June 30, a schedule of my story updates will be up so mark your calendars and check my profile on that date!

Lastly this one is about my stories. I hope this paragraph will be short, but here it goes. My stories that aren't completed (which are majority of it) will all be deleted soon and restarted once I come back. I won't delete them just yet, but I'll delete them once I return and put up new stories with a better progression, but with the same plot storyline. I just want everyone to know that I appreciate all the support on the stories and I hope you'll come back to review them again.

I hope you read this message and for all you readers out there, I'm a new person who is ready to explore all sorts of genre and new stories.

I also would like some reading recommendation if you have any.

I would also like to greet everyone whose birthday passed a HAPPY MEGA LATE BIRTHDAY! And I would like to greet everyone whose birthday has yet to come a HAPPY MEGA ADVANCED BIRTHDAY! Keke .

Thanks for reading this entire letter and I miss you all !

_Sincerely,_

_xChibi Okami._


End file.
